Achnacarry Recruits
The following is a list of recruits that trained with Violet at Achnacarry: Spoilers Achnacarry Recruits include: Pvt. Agatha O’Daimon Private O'Daimon comes from a long line of Scottish Military, dating back to before 1707. Her parents met at Achnacarry as recruits and there was never any question that she would attend. Her youth was spent preparing for the teamwork she would come to depend on in the army. Thus Violet was an affront to her very core being. She was the first to suggest hazing Violet with Napalm. When the time came though, Violet had noticed that O'Daimon lacked balance on some obstacles and took advantage of this trait when O'Daimon attacked her, throwing Private Kruspe into her and knocking her into Private Windir. Pvt. Heather Lyle Private Lyle was the first to befriend Violet despite her quiet demeanor. Laughing with her about the terrible cornbread in the mess hall, Lyle informed Violet that she too had suffered a loss at the hand of the Orange Gang. The two formed something of a bond until the hazing incident, in which Lyle did not wish to take part but yielded to peer pressure. She thought she could calm Violet once the beating had subsided, but as soon as she made a move, Violet kicked her teeth out. Private Lyle later expressed sadness at Violet's apparent death, having considered her a "Badass Bitch." Lyle was later inducted into Valhalla as Weather. Pvt. Till “Flake” Kruspe Private Kruspe was eager to participate in the hazing, but was weak in his left leg from a training accident just prior to the hazing incident. Violet was able to send him flying into Private O'Daimon. After graduating he was sent to the NAW to protect Scottish business interests in Los Angeles. He was injured in gang violence in 2232 and was recovering in London as of 2233. Private Keenan Private Corrigan Keenan was, of all things, a child actor. He was quite popular in the films "Don't Tell Mom The Teacher Got Hacked" and "Don't Tell Mom The Teacher Got Hacked 2: The Spammening," and "Child Soldier: A Tale Of Glory." He joined the army in the hopes of escaping his terrible childhood at the hands of demanding film producers and his perfectionist parents. Private Keenan was rather attracted to Violet and once made a lewd comment about "assaulting her rear." Ironically he failed to make a rear assault when she was beating his fellow recruits savagely and was beaten down with them, suffering a broken coccyx that plagued him for the rest of training. Private Static Private Sawdust Static changed his name from Robert McDonald as soon as he passed his adulthood tests. He wanted to be the greatest warrior of all time, as inspired by his favorite movies, such as "Child Soldier: A Tale Of Glory." All around him agreed he never would be. But he would try, and he wouldn't stop until he succeeded. Private Static was the first to let his hair grow longer than regulations allowed. The instructors ignored this, but it proved to his detriment when he attempted to attack Violet. Though he managed a kick that broke two of Violet's ribs, she grabbed him by his hair and threw him into the floor, and into spilled napalm which caused him extraordinary pain. Private Static survived the incident with no permanent damage and went on to be stationed as security on Mars, where he was killed in action during a fight with the PRA. Those who doubted him admitted that while he never became the greatest warrior, he went the full distance and died a warrior's death. Private Suzuki Private Delilah Suzuki was born in the Yallas colony and applied for Scottish citizenship to marry her long distance love, Martin Westerly. Two days after she moved to Scotland however, Westerly was killed by an eastbound GET. Suzuki joined the army the next week. Violet considered Private Suzuki a friend in the making until she participated in the hazing incident. Violet sent her to the floor along with the first barrage. Having lost her taste for violence and hopes for a heroic demise, Suzuki worked a desk job for most of her military career. Private Therion Pvt. Patricia Therion hated Violet MacRae. She thought Violet was stuck up, holier-than-thou, only marginally skilled and just a horrid bitch in general. She HATED MacRae. She organized the plot to napalm the damn girl every night until she dropped out. In the attack, Therion was the only attacking recruit to manage to open her napalm can. Violet elbowed her in the back, took her napalm, and sent Private Static into it face first. Private Therion was only slightly broken in the fight. Her injuries were nothing compared to seeing Violet marched into the brig and left to rot, then drummed out in shame. Two years of exceptional work later she made Sergeant. Private Windir Ace Windir had intended to be a fighter pilot. He applied for general military service listing his years in a battle pogo simulator on his application. He was instead bought by Achnacarry to become a commando. His time in army training went well, and he looked up to Violet until he heard the others speak of her in hateful tones. Private Windir attempted to assault Violet in the hazing incident, but was knocked over in a chain reaction of falling recruits. His heart wasn't really in it anyway. As Violet left he couldn't help but feel sad he'd never fight by her side. Windir was stationed with Kruspe in Los Angeles. Behind the Scenes Pvt. Agatha O’Daimon is a play on German Gothic metal band Agathodaimon. Pvt. Till "Flake" Kruspe has the names of three members of the NDH band Rammstein. Private Keenan is named for Maynard James Keenan, lead singer of Tool. Private Static is named after Wayne Static of the metal band Static-X, both share notable haircuts. Private Suzuki is named for Dave Suzuki, guitarist for brutal death metal band Vital Remains. Private Therion is named for Swedish Symphonic metal band Therion. Private Windir is named after Norwegian metal band Windir. Category:Characters